Harmless
by CCangel
Summary: RedCharming. They were two people in need of comfort. In a moment of weakness, they had one night together. What happens afterwards? How will they face Snow with this secret hanging between them?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Red Charming. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

David sat in Granny's diner feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. His wife and daughter were sucked through a portal. His grandson was living with him now. Not to mention, he now had a town to run while dealing with his father, King George.

He thought once the curse broke, his family could move forward. He felt like a fool believing things would get easier. He just wanted his family back in his arms.

He noticed Ruby walk over to his table. "How are you doing?" she asked concerned. "Well to be expected," he answered. Ruby gave him a gentle smile. "I'm here for you anytime." He thanked her and continued trying to come up with ways to get his family back.

He sighed in frustration when he heard his voice. "Looking a little lost," George said. David narrowed his eyes at his pathetic excuse of a father. "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

George chuckled and David wanted to punch him in the face. "Granny's diner is a public establishment." David rolled his eyes. "Why are you sitting here across from me?"

"Well, I came to see how the Good Shepherd turned Prince Charming was faring. It must be a little overwhelming these days. First, the curse breaks and then you're reunited with your family only for it to fall through the cracks, literally. I'm surprised you haven't caved under the pressure. However, in case you do, I'll be glad to pick up the pieces."

David leaned back in the booth. "You would like that. You would like to prove I have no clue what I'm doing. What makes you think this town will want you to "rule" over me? You are selfish, ungrateful-

"Is that anyway to talk to your beloved father?" He leaned over. "I took you from rags to riches. I made you who you are. It was all my doing to transform you into the loved prince. The way I see it, you owe me."

David couldn't believe this man had the audacity to say such a thing. "Owe you? You've done nothing but rip my family apart. You tried to kill the woman I love. You deserted me and my mother."

George scoffed. "Right, your mother. It's a shame she couldn't see the man you've become. I wonder what she would have to say about all of this. I guess it's a good thing she's dead."

David nearly clocked the man but Ruby stepped up to the table. "Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked with a fake smile plastered across her face.

"No thank you wolf," George said. "I'll be going." He got up and turned to David. "I'll get what I want one way or another."

He faced Ruby again and smirked before walking out the door. Ruby gagged a little. "I can't believe he's your father."

"Neither can I," he said in exasperation. "Can we talk about something else?"

Ruby sat in the now vacant spot. "How's Henry doing?"

"He misses Emma and Snow. He's living with me now. Regina let him move out surprisingly. She said she wants to redeem herself."

Ruby snorted. "I'm sure," she said sarcastically. "We'll see how well that goes," David said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ruby asked.

"Unless you can open a portal and bring my wife and child home," he replied. Her smile was full of sadness and regret. "I miss Snow too. She's my best friend. I guess Emma would be sort of like my niece."

"We definitely would have made you her aunt," David said.

"Ruby! Get in here!" Granny yelled from the kitchen. Ruby chuckled. "I better go before Granny has a coronary with all that yelling."

She got up to walk away but David held her wrist. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said walking off. David paid for his bill and walked out of the diner. Unbeknownst to him, George sat in his car thinking of ways to destroy his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: A thank you to MetalChickCrisis2040 for reviewing.

Chapter 2

Ruby thought about David's situation. She felt sorry for him. She wished she could be more of a help to him. They had gotten close in the Enchanted Forest while searching for Snow. She smirked at all the days they spent in the woods getting to know each other. The more she got to know David, the more she liked him.

In her eyes, David was perfect for Snow. He was loving, caring, loyal to a fault. Ruby wished she had someone that cared for her. Well, she had Peter, but she ate him. The nightmares came roaring back ever since the curse broke. Ruby involuntarily shuddered at the thought of her love. She blinked back unshed tears because she would never find comfort like that again.

She heard her name being called. She turned around and it was Billy the mechanic. "Hi Billy," she said. He looked nervous and she tried to ease his nervousness. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Um, can I ask you something?" Billy asked.

"Sure," she said waiting for him to continue. "You know I was a mouse during the curse. I was one of Cinderella's friends." He smiled at mentioning her name. "Anyway, now that I'm human, I wanted to get out there, you know."

Ruby shook her head in understanding. "So…I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" She was taken aback by the question. She searched his eyes but there was genuine hope in them. She couldn't date anyone not with her being the wolf. She had no idea how any relationship could work. She already killed one person and she did not want to be responsible for another death.

She decided to let him down gently. "Billy, that's sweet you asked. I'm not ready to date anyone. I'm sure there is a girl out there who would love to go out with you. You are a very sweet person."

He looked sad at her rejection and Ruby felt bad but she had to protect him. He shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. Maybe one day we can just hang out."

"I would like that Billy," Ruby replied giving him a genuine smile. "Okay then. I guess I should go. I'll see you later."

Ruby watched him go. Granny came up behind her and said, "It wouldn't have hurt you to give the boy a chance."

Ruby jumped and whipped around. "Granny! You know why I had to turn him down," she whispered harshly.

Granny rolled her eyes. "Red, you have no reason to be scared."

"I have every reason to be scared. What if I turn and I accidentally injure someone or worse? Before you say it, I'm not being ridiculous."

"What are you going to do on the full moon?" asked Granny. "Lock myself up for everyone's safety. It's the only way," Ruby said.

Granny looked into her granddaughter's eyes. She saw conviction and she had no choice but to comply with her wishes. "Alright. The full moon is happening. I'll do what you ask."

"Thank you," she said. She went back to work.

Nightfall was near. Granny locked Ruby in the back room and sadly locked the door. She gave Ruby a reassuring smile and prayed nothing would go wrong.

_**The next morning…**_

David and Granny met in front of the diner. "She wanted to lock herself up," David said in disbelief.

Granny nodded. "She's afraid of being let loose. I agreed to do it. She should be back to normal now." She opened up the diner to find it completely trashed. Tables and chairs were overturned. It looked like a hurricane swept through the place.

Granny stood there with a horrified look on her face before she remembered Ruby. _"What if someone got her? How did she possibly get out?"_

"Ruby! Can you hear me! It's David!"

Granny ran to the storage room and quickly unlocked the door to find it empty. Horror set in as Granny racked her brain to see where Ruby could have possibly gone.

David snapped her out of her thoughts. "We have to find her," David said. "Maybe the woods," Granny said. They got in David's truck and drove off to the woods. They searched everywhere and Granny's heart was filled with so much anguish.

She wished she could have traded places with Ruby. This blasted curse. The wolf's curse. It was a gift and a burden. Granny tried to protect her granddaughter and now she felt like she didn't do enough.

David noticed her quietness. "We'll find her and everything is going to be alright." She gave him a grateful smile. They continued walking when Granny picked up her scent. "I can sense her," she said. David followed her and they saw Ruby lying on the ground underneath a log.

"Ruby," Granny cried out while trying to wake her. She stirred and they got her out from under the log. "Are you ok?" asked David. Ruby looked around confused. The last thing she remembered was being locked in the storage room. "What happened to me?"

David and Granny shared a look causing Ruby to start panicking. "What happened?!" David took her by the shoulders. "You escaped Granny's. You came to the woods." Fear flashed in her eyes. "Did I hurt anybody?"

David vehemently shook his head no. He clasped the back of her head. "No one was hurt." Ruby was relieved and she visibly relaxed.

"That's good," she said. She turned to Granny. "I guess you were right."

David received a phone call about a stench at the docks. "I'm on my way," David said. "I have to investigate a situation."

"We'll go with you," said Ruby and they drove to the docks. They got out and scouted the area. David walked up to a truck. "This is Billy's truck," he stated. He noticed Ruby pale. "Ruby, what is it?"

"Blood. I smell blood," she answered. David walked around the truck and saw Billy's dead body lying underneath the truck in a pool of blood. Granny eyed the body and shook her head sadly. Their heads snapped up at Ruby's scream. David ran to where she was and saw what got her attention. A body was in a dumpster.

David pulled Ruby into his arms to shelter her. She didn't need to see any of this cruelty anymore. However, Ruby pushed him back. "I did this! It was the wolf! I killed two people!" David tried to calm her by placing a hand on her shoulders but she backed away. "You said I didn't hurt anybody!" she yelled at David. Her body began to shake and Granny put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"We're going to prove you didn't do this," David said with so much conviction Ruby almost believed him. He called for the dwarves to help him with the crime scene. They came and David had Ruby and Granny go to his truck and wait for him.

Once they got inside the truck, Ruby leaned back against the seat. Tears were forming again. Her wolf persona took over and she killed innocents just like Peter. Granny put a hand on her hand. "You did not do this."

She stayed silent not bothering to hold a conversation right now. Granny realized something was missing. "Ruby, where is your cloak?" Ruby's eyes snapped open. "I-I thought I had it with me. I must have left it in the woods."

"No, we would have picked it up," Granny said concerned. That cloak was the only thing protecting her and these townspeople.

Granny glanced out the window and saw David pick up a piece of Ruby's cloak. It looked blood-stained. "What is it?" asked Ruby. "Nothing. I'm worried," she said.

David reached the truck and just shook his head at Granny. His face remained neutral as soon as he saw Ruby about to face him. "I did it, didn't I?"

"No," he said matter-of -factly. He drove off heading back to the station.

That night, Ruby thrashed around in her bed dreaming of Peter. How she tied him up thinking he was the wolf. The last thing she remembered was hearing him scream no before nothing. Ruby sat up sweating. She quietly went to the bathroom and washed her face. She climbed back into bed. She wanted to shut the world out and never coming back downstairs. She knew that wouldn't happen. Instead she cried herself to sleep thinking about the lives she's taken.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Granny was in the middle of making breakfast before going to work when there was a knock on the door. David was on the other side to her surprise. "David," she said. "What brings you here?"

He had a sad look in his eye. "Is Ruby here?" he asked. "She went for a run. David, what's going on?"

"I...I need to take Ruby in for questioning," he said. Her eyes hardened. "It's just a formality," David said quickly trying to reassure her.

Granny crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't sugar cost anything. Spill."

David sighed and walked into her apartment. "Evidence points to her being responsible," he stated. "I'll have to wait for her to show up and the take her."

If David didn't know better, he could have sworn he heard Granny growl. "Have a seat," she said. She went to the kitchen and started clearing the kitchen. David could hear her anger by the way she put up the dishes and slammed the cabinets.

He wished he didn't have to be the one to do this. David didn't have to wait long for Ruby to show up. He immediately stood up when she entered. She looked between Granny and David sensing something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked. David stood in front of her. "I have to take you down to the station," he said. Ruby flinched and fear quickly set in. "I did this," she said barely audible.

Ruby walked out the door without saying a word. David took one last look at Granny before leaving their apartment. He took her to the station and led her to the interrogation room. He hated this but he forced himself to put emotional distance between him and Ruby.

He sat across from her taking out a notepad. He silently asked her if she was ready to begin. She nodded her head and it began.

The interrogation went on for about ten minutes when a commotion was heard outside. David stopped and rushed outside to see what the problem was. He rolled his eyes at his father arguing with Leroy.

"Let go of me dwarf. Don't you know who I am?" George yelled. "Yeah, an idiot," Leroy shot back.

David stifled a laugh. He got serious before addressing George. "What's going on?" David asked. George jerked away from Leroy as if he was burned. I hear you brought in the wolf," George stated.

"That's none of your business," David said. George chuckled. "I believe it's the town's business to know a murderer has been apprehended. The wolf needs to pay for her crimes."

David's blood was boiling. He walked up to George in a threatening manner. "I don't need you riling up this town and creating chaos."

"Murder is murder shepherd. One way or another, that wolf will get what's coming to her." He walked off. David shook his head and walked back to the interrogation room. He saw Ruby outside the door with tears in her eyes. David knew she heard every word.

"You can't pay attention to anything he says. He wants to rattle my chain," said David. "He's itching for a fight."

"He's right. I did this. I should be punished." David sighed at her defeatist attitude. "Ruby, I'm still trying to prove you didn't do this. You have to trust me," he pleaded.

"I do trust you. It's me I don't trust," she replied. "Am I free to go?"

He knew he wasn't going to get anything out of her. "You're free to go." He watched her walk away saddened and frustrated that he couldn't do more.

Ruby worked in the diner trying to get her current situation out of her head. Tonight was another full moon and she could barely keep it together. She escaped once from her makeshift cell.

She didn't hear Granny call her. "Ruby, kitchen!" Granny yelled. She didn't put up a fuss. She numbly walked to the kitchen thoughts straying away every second.

_**Later that night...**_

George gathered a mob of people after stirring their anger against Ruby. They headed to the library with pitchforks determined to seek justice. George was thrilled. He was going to show how incompetent his son really was as a ruler and accomplish his true purpose.

Meanwhile, Ruby heard the crowd coming closer and decided it was time to meet her fate. She looked at her friend, Belle, who was kind enough to be here with her through this ordeal. Ruby decided to lead the crowd away from the library. She ran out of the library.

George saw Ruby run out and shouted, "There she is! There's the murderer! Look at her run. She knows she's guilty!"

Ruby ran to an abandoned shack. She looked at the moon and she could feel the sharp pain coursing through her body. She hissed and let out a small cry. She could feel her wolf senses taking over. She sneered as she heard the crowd come closer.

Her thoughts changed. Her feelings changed. If the people wanted a wolf, they would get a wolf.

Granny ran over to David's rapidly knocking on his door. David ran downstairs and saw a distraught woman before him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "The townspeople are after Ruby. They want to kill her. The mob is being led by King George."

David let out a low growl and cursed underneath his breath. "Henry's sleeping." He grabbed his jacket and gun and went out the door. He noticed Granny had her crossbow. He smirked.

They ran onto the street and heard the crowd. They took off toward the noise and David stood in front of the crowd.

"Everybody calm down! This is not the way we solve problems! Ruby is not to be harmed! Ruby is innocent!" David yelled.

George scoffed. "Citizens of Storybrooke, your king wants to protect a murderer! He has no clue out to dispense justice. He would rather have us all get killed!"

The crowd went into an angry roar at George's words. David shouted, "Enough! As your king, I suggest all of you go home!"

"What? Our King is afraid of us! See, your king is weak and spineless!" yelled George. He raised a weapon. "If you stand in our way, we will go through you," he threatened. He walked halfway when Granny released an arrow. George whipped his head to the source.

"Take one more step and the next arrow will pierce your heart," Granny said. George seemed unfazed. "Look at the other wolf. Watch as your granddaughter dies and it is her fault. Alright wolf, show yourself."

There was silence at first before the crowd heard footsteps. The crowd backed away as Ruby walked forward. She growled and her eyes were deadly.

David turned around at the sound. His heart stopped for a moment. It had been so long since her transformation. It was a little unsettling.

He tried to approach but she roared. He stopped in his tracks. "Ruby, it's me." He tried to approach again but she just stared at him.

Granny made her way to the front of the crowd. "David, here." She handed him the cloak. "How did you get this?" David wondered. "It was on my doorstep. Put this around her."

David gently stood in front of Ruby. "Ruby, I know you are in there. It's your friend. I need you to listen to me. I need you to look into my eyes."

Ruby quieted down but her growl was still present. David put his gun down and crouched down. David held her gaze as he draped the cloak around her.

Moments later, Ruby returned to her former state. David and Granny breathed a sigh of relief. Ruby looked at David in a haze. He clasped the back of her neck. He gave her a heartfelt smile. She scared him. He didn't want to lose her to an angry mob.

"Ruby," he called out. "I-

"Are alright," he said pulling her to his chest. He faced the crowd. "Go home." The crowd walked away leaving Ruby and David alone. He kissed her temple and whispered, "I'm glad you came back to me."

David looked at his surroundings again. He realized George disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ruby felt David stiffen and she looked at him with worried eyes. His eyes had narrowed and he was looking at the now empty lot. "He's gone," he whispered harshly. Ruby squeezed his arms alerting him that she was fine.

He helped her up and they silently agreed to look for George. They searched using Ruby's sense of smell. "He's over there," she said pointing to a clearing. David took off running to see George lighting a fire on some wood.

They approached him. "It seems as if you and the dog found me," he said. "It's a shame though. I was really looking forward to seeing you crumble," he continued.

"You should know that no matter what you do, you can't intimidate me. You can't destroy me," David shot back.

George ignored his statement. "You seem to forget who holds the cards. You took my kingdom and I think it's high time I take yours. While we're at it, I'm going to destroy everything you love."

"You did nothing but bring misery to the people," David said. "And don't you ever make threats against my family," he sneered.

He scoffed at David's attempt to scare him. "Spare me the dramatics. You were too stupid to figure out my involvement in Billy's demise. I must say, you aren't a very good sheriff."

This time Ruby stepped in front of David. "You killed Billy?" she asked incredulously. "He was just a minor pawn in a very large game," he said nonchalantly.

"He was a human being!" Ruby yelled. "He was a mouse that no one will miss!" George yelled back. "It was quite simple to frame a wolf. Who wouldn't leap to the same conclusion? You met with the victim before he died. It is a full moon after all. You could have easily killed the poor mouse like you did a certain someone."

Ruby growled and nearly jumped on him when David held her back. "Ruby," he said trying to calm her.

"Did I hit a nerve?" he asked. Ruby sent him a death glare and turned around. David stepped forward. "Whatever game you are playing, I want no part of it. You have nothing I want," he said.

"I think I do," George said. David rolled his eyes. "Enough games. We're leaving."

They turned to leave when George said, "Is this what you are looking for?" He held out Jefferson's hat as Ruby and David turned around. David's eyes went wide as he quickened his pace trying to reach for the hat.

However, George snatched it away laughing. "Where did you get that?" David asked, his anger rising by the second.

"I took it when you imbeciles were investigating a murder," George said. He dangled the hat over the fire and David's heart stopped. It was the only way to bring his family home. "Just give me the hat back."

"Why? So you can be reunited with your family? No." George threw the hat into the fire and David tried his best to retrieve the hat but it was no use. It had burned to a crisp.

Tears rolled down his family. A mixture of sadness and anger coursed through him. He stood up and walked threateningly to his father. "You bastard!" David screamed. He pushed George onto the ground and pulled out his pistol. He was aiming for his heart.

Ruby watched the scene unfold and her heart was heavy. She now had no idea how to get her best friend and her daughter back. She was grieving too but she couldn't let David do something stupid.

She held David's arm back. "You can't do this." "Yes I can," David replied, the tears threatening to fall. "No you can't. Snow wouldn't want you too."

George chuckled. "That's right shepherd. Listen to the wolf. Show me how weak you are. If you were any kind of a king, kill me if you want to."

"Shut up!" Ruby yelled. David still had the gun on George. "If you want to die so bad then I'll be happy to kill you."

"David…" Ruby whispered harshly. "Think of Snow. Think of Emma. Think of Henry."

David hesitated before lowering his gun. "If I ever find you near my family, you will regret it."

Ruby pulled David's arm and made him turn around. She looked over her shoulder with a death glare.

They got to David's apartment to find a note by Granny saying she came over and picked up Henry. David was grateful because he didn't know how he could face his grandson at the moment.

He sat on the couch with his head in his hands. His wife was gone. The daughter he got to hold for five seconds was gone. He had no other way of how to bring them home. He let out a curse under his breath.

Ruby's heart was breaking at seeing him this distraught. "We'll find a way."

He looked at her in disbelief. "How Ruby?" he asked. She didn't answer. She just looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "How Ruby?!" he repeated yelling at her which caused Ruby to flinch.

"I'm sure there's something we can do," she said calmly. "What! Jefferson's hat was the only option!"

Ruby crossed her arm. "Ok. Why not go to the Blue Fairy?"

David rubbed the back of his head. "She can't do anything unless she has her wand." She sighed and took a seat next to him. She grabbed his hand and cupped his cheek. "I'm grieving too. I want Snow back just as much as you do."

She pulled him into a hug and held him. David pushed himself out of her embrace and looked at his friend. He moved hair out of her face. "Thank you," he whispered. She had been there for him no matter the situation. He saw how beautiful she was as if looking at her for the first time.

They looked into each other's eyes a little too long but neither of them could tear away. David kissed her without thinking and to his surprise, she responded. She pushed him back a little realizing what she was doing. She had just kissed one of her best friends. Still, her heart was going wild.

"Ruby…

She kissed him again. He pulled her closer clasping the back of her head. The pulled apart and David picked her up and carried her to his bed. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms.

They both wanted to forget life for however long. They didn't wanted to be reminded of what they had lost. They just wanted to feel anything but sadness.

Ruby woke up to find David sleeping. She laid back down on the bed putting a hand on her forehead. What did she just do? She quietly got up and dressed. She went out the door hoping she wouldn't have to relive this ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

David woke up the next morning feeling different. He rolled over to find the other side of the bed empty. He opened his eyes confused before the memories came flooding back. Ruby, George, the hat burning, losing his option to find Snow and Emma hit him all at once.

He sat up and looked underneath the covers. Yep, he was still naked. He groaned and laid back down. He slept with Red. He closed his eyes and inhaled. What was he thinking? He wasn't. He had hurt her now. He was sure of it.

She didn't deserve it and now he was going to have to apologize. So much for being Prince Charming. "What have I done?" he asked to himself. He got out of bed and took a shower.

Once he dressed, he remembered that Granny took Henry. He felt a headache coming on because that would mean seeing Ruby. He figured they would be at the diner.

Ruby was the first to see David through the glass. She steeled herself. They locked eyes and Ruby looked away. She straightened some menu on the counter as David walked to the counter. "Ruby," he said. "Henry is in the booth over there," she said not looking at him.

He tried to place a hand on her arm but she backed away. "Is there anything you want?" she asked.

"To have a conversation," he responded. She narrowed her eyes at him. "For breakfast?"

He sighed. "I know-

"Grandpa," Henry said as he climbed on the stool. Ruby was thankful for the interruption. Henry's timing couldn't have been more perfect. "Did you like your breakfast Henry?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Can I have some more hot chocolate with cinnamon?" he asked. She smiled. "Sure thing," Ruby said. She walked to the kitchen. David watched her go with a heavy heart. He rested his forehead into his hand.

"I miss them too," Henry said. David smiled at the thought of Henry's concern for him. He was glad that Henry didn't know the real reason he was sulking. He rubbed Henry's back comfortingly. "I know you miss them too but we'll get them back. I promise you," David said.

"Did you get the hat?" Henry asked innocently. A flash of anger danced in his eyes. "I'm sorry Henry but the hat is no longer an option. We have to find another way." Henry was about to protest when Ruby arrived.

"Here's your hot chocolate," she said. She slid the mug over to him. "Aunt Ruby, grandpa said we're going to find a way to bring grandma and mom home."

"That's great Henry." She glanced at David. "I'm sure he'll find a way. He always finds her." David's eyes bore into her and she couldn't stand it.

"Ruby! I don't pay you to stand there all day," Granny hollered. She rolled her eyes and smiled at Henry who laughed. Ruby went out to the tables and gathered orders.

Granny came out and David thanked her for watching Henry. "My pleasure."

"How did you get into my apartment anyway?" David asked. "I guess in all the excitement we left the door unlocked." David mentally kicked himself for doing that.

Granny sensed this. "Hey, he's safe. You're safe. You saved my granddaughter from being mincemeat. You truly are Prince Charming."

David plastered a fake smile. "Thank you." She patted him on the hand and went into the kitchen. David looked at Henry. "Ready to go kid."

"Ready," he said. Henry grabbed his things and walked out of the diner. David looked at Ruby one more time before leaving.

Ruby could feel his eyes trained on her and she almost shuddered. How was she going to face him after today?

_**Hours later…**_

Ruby walked through the woods trying to clear her head. She thought about last night. She could still feel his weight on top of her. She could still feel his touch. "Ugh! How could you be so stupid!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby?" a voice called out. She narrowed her eyes before turning around. "Leave David. I want to be left alone."

David stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said firmly. She was already rehashing this in her mind too much as it is.

"No," David said. "We need to talk about it."

Ruby ran her fingers through her hair. "Where's Henry?" "Regina is watching him," David said. "I couldn't leave him by himself."

"You should go back to them and leave me alone," Ruby said. David huffed in frustration. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I made the first move. We were both grieving over Snow. It just happened and I'm sorry."

"I betrayed my best friend!" Ruby yelled with tears in her eyes. "I feel awful because I-

David stood there confused. "You what?"

"I always wondered but I knew better. All that time we spent together, I ended up having a crush on you. It's silly, I know. What happened is now a distant memory."

David was shocked at Ruby's confession. "I wish I had known."

"What difference would it have made? What we did was wrong and it will never happen again," Ruby said.

"Agreed," David said. Ruby brushed past him but he caught her arm. She looked into his eyes. "Can we stay friends?"

She nodded yes. "I need to go," she whispered. She ran out of the woods. She didn't stop moving until she reached her apartment.

She locked herself in her room and slid down the door.

David reached his home to find Gold and Regina with Henry who was lying on the bed. "Regina?"

"Henry had another nightmare and look," she said showing him his burns. David reached his grandson in about three steps.

"How did he get this?" asked David.

"I can answer that. It seems Henry is suffering from a side effect of the sleeping curse," Gold said. David glared at Regina who looked annoyed.

Regina tried to ease the burns with a wet cloth. Gold said, "Let me," and healed the burn with his magic.

"What do we do now?" asked David. All thoughts of his conversation with Ruby went out the window.

"Henry is probably the only one who can help us find your wife and daughter. Once he gets more energy, he will have to go back under."

"No! Absolutely not!" David and Regina cried out in unison. "There's no way I'm putting my grandson through this."

Gold stood up. "Be careful of your tone dearie. What other option do you have?"

David sighed. He needed his family back now. "I've waited long enough. I'm getting my family back."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Reviews are welcomed.

Chapter 6

It had been days since David went under the sleeping curse to find Snow. She was happy for them but she couldn't help but get a little jealous. She wanted someone to go to great depths for her. She managed to go into Gold's shop and spend a few moments with him alone.

She looked down at his still form and tears started forming. This man had managed to work his way into her mind. He was all she thought about at work and it was driving her up the wall. She wanted to see his blue eyes again and go back to the friendship they shared.

She sat on the edge of the bed. "David, it's me, Ruby. If you can hear me, I want you to know that I hope you find Snow. We need you David. Your friends…this town. I need you back. I don't want to lose you."

She gently placed a kiss on his cheek before leaving. She bumped into Regina. "Regina," she said. "Red. I see you are checking on David. Any change?"

Ruby shook her head no. She saw Regina sigh. "Do you think he will wake up?" Ruby asked. "I hope so Red." Regina excused herself and went to the back.

Ruby went to the diner. As she cleaned up the diner, a myriad of feelings were coursing through her. She felt so useless at the moment. What good was being a wolf? At least Regina and Gold had magic.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Whale. "Can I get something to eat?" he asked. She took out a menu and slid it before him.

She waited patiently but she just wanted him to order so she could concentrate on better things. Whale ordered a cheeseburger and fries. She got the order ready and brought it out to him.

Ruby glanced up and saw Leroy coming through the door with a panicked look on his face. He walked up to the counter. "Where's Regina?"

She looked at him confused. "Why?"

"You need to come with us," Leroy said. Ruby took off her apron and followed Leroy. She noticed they were heading to the mines.

"Why are we in the mines?" asked Ruby. "Because of this," he led her to the now missing diamonds. "There's nothing here."

"Exactly. Regina had to have taken the diamonds," Leroy said. She had just seen Regina not too long ago. "Come on, we need to go to Gold's shop."

When they got there, Ruby ran to the back and saw Henry reading a book. "Henry, where's Regina?"

"What do you mean? She's at home," Henry said. "Henry, Regina took the fairy dust needed to get home. Where would she go?"

Henry looked at her. "She lied to me. She said she would help David." Henry realized they would probably go to the well. He ran out and Ruby followed.

They got to the well and Ruby tried to stop them but Gold knocked her back unconscious. When she woke up, she couldn't believe her eyes. Snow and Emma were standing at the well. She rushed forward and hugged Snow.

Snow hugged Ruby just as tight thankful to see her best friend there. "Where's David?" she asked. Ruby grabbed her hand and they ran off to Gold's shop.

Snow walked in and saw David's sleeping form. She kissed him and a wave of light burst through the room. He opened his eyes and saw his wife. He let out a laugh and said, "I knew you'd find me."

She kissed him again. They had found their way back to each other.

Ruby looked on and she caught David's eyes for a brief second. There was a hint of appreciation in them. She smiled at him.

David knew they would have to talk again. Most of them went to the diner to celebrate. Ruby sat on the bar stool and watched as David approached her.

"Hi," he said. "Hi. Glad to see Snow was able to wake you," Ruby responded. He nodded his head. "I heard what you said in the shop."

Ruby blinked. "You did?"

"Yes. It was very sweet," he admitted. Ruby tried to calm down the butterflies in her stomach. "Like I said we all need you."

"And you said you needed me," David said. "We're friends and that's all we'll be." Ruby excused herself and walked out the diner.

"What's with Ruby?" asked Snow. David jumped slightly. "I think she's kind of tired," David said. He hugged Snow. "I'm glad you're back. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

Ruby went to her bedroom. She stared at the ceiling. Why couldn't she stuff down these feelings for David? She felt so torn and she was afraid it was going to show sooner rather than later.

She heard Granny come in. "Red, what's going on?"

"Nothing Granny. I needed a rest," she replied. "Well, there's going to be a party tomorrow night where we can really celebrate Snow's and Emma's homecoming."

Ruby smiled as best she could. "I can't wait." Granny decided to leave her alone. She stayed in her room for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ruby woke up feeling nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and vomited. She chalked it up to feeling anxious about this secret. She would have to tell Snow but not now. It was best to let her be happy for a while.

She cleaned up and headed to work. Work seemed to drag on forever. There was nothing but a sea of blur faces all day. She kept looking at the clock waiting for her shift to be over.

"Someone wants to get home," Whale said. "Have a hot date tonight?"

"With the pillow," Ruby shot back. "I've been there. Being a doctor is rewarding but you don't have much of a social life."

Ruby smirked. "Try being a wolf." Whale rolled his eyes. "I'm sure guys line up around the block to ask you out."

Ruby glanced up and saw David and Snow walk up to the counter. There was awkward tension between them but Ruby figured she had no part of this little situation.

Whale left without ordering anything. Ruby noticed that David visibly relaxed. "So what's going on?" asked Ruby. "Remember...our welcome home celebration is happening tonight."

Ruby laughed. "Of course I remember. My best friend came back to us." She placed a hand over Snow's. "We actually came to talk to Granny," David said.

"I'll get here," Ruby said and headed to the back of the kitchen.

"You know, you got to let that whole situation with Whale go," Snow said. David had let it go but that didn't mean he didn't like it. But he really had no room to talk. He was married to Kathryn. Truly, seeing Ruby and Whale so close stirred up a protective feeling. It also stirred up a jealous one.

"That's in the past. We weren't ourselves," David said. Snow smirked. "As long as you do. It's not like we can escape him." Granny came out and Ruby went out to serve customers.

That night, everyone close to Snow came. Regina showing up at Emma's request was a bit surprising but soon everybody got back to enjoying the party.

Snow and Ruby were talking by themselves in a booth. "I have to thank you for being there for David and Henry. You've always been by our side."

"You're welcome. I did what I could," Ruby answered. "I know they are glad to have you in their lives and so am I."

Ruby smiled. "You know he really missed you. I don't think he could survive without you," she said half jokingly.

"Trust me I know," Snow said laughing. "Looks like the party is wrapping up," Snow stated. She hugged Ruby and said goodbye.

Ruby watched them go with a saddened heart.

_A week later..._

Ruby was still nauseous and vomiting. It was starting to affect her work. She could barely stomach the smell of food. She needed fresh air every five seconds.

"Ruby!" Granny yelled. She sighed and said, "yes." "Are you sick or something?"

"No," she said. Granny raised an eyebrow not convinced. "I'm not sick," Ruby reiterated. "Well, something is troubling you."

"My secret," she thought. "You worry too much." Ruby tried her best to make sure she didn't give her grandmother any more reason to be suspicious.

After work, Ruby went to the hospital. The sickness hadn't gone away and she needed answers. She checked in and the nurse drew blood.

She waited for Whale to come in and he had her chart. "How are you feeling Ruby?"

"Stomach has been nauseous," Ruby replied. "Do I have the flu?"

Whale looked at her chart again. "No, it's not the flu. Ruby, you're pregnant."

He saw her face pale. Pregnant? How could she be pregnant? Why didn't she sense it?

"Are-are you sure?" she asked. "I'm sure. We ran the blood twice. Not to be inappropriate but when's the last time you had your cycle?"

She couldn't remember. "Granny is going to kill me," she muttered. Whale put the chart down. "I take it this was not planned," he stated.

"Not a chance," she replied. Ugh, what was she going to do? "What about the father?"

Ruby's eyes flew open. David. There wasn't anybody else. She...they should have been more careful. In fact, she wouldn't be in this situation if she had just left.

"He-he's not...

Whale put up his hand. "Point taken. I am going to do a follow up exam. I want you to come back next week. You'll start on prenatal medicine. I'll write you a prescription." He did and handed it to her.

Whale gave her a comforting smile and went out of the room. She gripped the paper in her hand. A baby. How was she going to take care of a baby?

She walked out of the hospital wiping her tears. She wanted to be left alone. She went to her apartment and went to the bathroom. She stood in the mirror and lifted up her shirt. She would have a bump showing and everyone in town will know.

She ran her hand across her stomach. She had to smile at the thought. Her baby was inside her. Then she thought about Snow and how this could possibly tear their friendship apart.

She sighed. She was going to have to tell her and beg for forgiveness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ruby waited for Snow at the docks. She figured Snow wouldn't try to do harm to her out in public. She subconsciously placed her hand over her belly. It had taken another week to gain the courage to tell her.

"Ruby," Snow called out. She sat down next to her on the bench. "Hi Snow. Thanks for meeting me."

"It sounded serious. Ruby, what's going on?" asked Snow.

"Snow, you're my best friend. It's only right that I tell you this. I did something and now I'm dealing with the consequences."

"What did you do?" she asked concerned. Ruby inhaled. "I'm pregnant."

Snow stared at her in disbelief. "I thought you weren't dating anyone." Ruby bit her lip. "I'm not."

"Oh," Snow said. Then Snow cracked a smile. "This baby is going to have Auntie Snow and Uncle David around."

"About that-

"Who's the father? Is it someone I know?" Snow inquired. Ruby looked up to see Whale coming. She wondered why he was here. "Whale-

Snow gasped. "You slept with Whale!" Ruby looked at her. "Wait, Snow. That's-

"Ruby, you and Whale. You two made a baby. Does he know?" She couldn't find the words. This was not going as planned. Whale stood in front of them. "Hello ladies. Snow, I'm glad you're back."

"Thank you and congratulations," Snow said.

"On what?" he asked. She looked at Ruby and snorted. "Funny. Congrats on becoming a father."

Ruby sighed and Whale nearly went bug eyed. Why would she think he was going to be a father? He looked at Ruby who gave him a pleading look.

He walked in front of Ruby and held out his hand. She took it. "Yeah, me and Ruby. We don't want to tell everyone yet. We want it to be between us."

"Of course. When I was pregnant, David and I didn't tell everyone right away either," Snow said. She pulled Ruby into a hug. She pulled back. "You're going to be a great mom."

She turned to Whale. "Promise me you'll look after Ruby." "I promise Snow." She waved goodbye and walked off. Ruby groaned and sat on the bench.

"Wow. All I was coming to do was remind you of your appointment. I saw you as I was taking a walk. Why did you say my name?"

"It's not like I meant to," she snapped. "I saw you and I accidentally said your name," Ruby continued. She just created more problems for herself.

Whale sat next to her. "You don't want anyone to know who the father is."

"It will hurt too many people. I'll tell Snow she was mistaken and that it was a random guy," Ruby said. Whale felt sorry for her. He had his stories to tell but he liked to think he wouldn't leave a woman in this situation.

"I'll help you," Whale said. "What? I can't ask you to do this. You're taking a huge risk." He smirked. "It's my risk to take."

Ruby still looked at him confused. "Why are you doing this?"

"I want to help you. I've done enough damage of my own. It's time I help someone else," he replied. Ruby started to get misty eyed. "Thank you Whale."

"Call me Victor," he said. "Thank you Victor."

David had just come home to see Snow humming to herself. She was definitely in a good mood. "Hey Snow."

"Hi David," she said bubbly. "I got some exciting news." She motioned for him to sit at the kitchen counter. She fixed him a cup of tea.

He sipped it. "What's the news?"

"You can't tell anyone else though once I tell you," she said. He nodded. "It's about Red." He froze then slowly put the cup down.

He looked at Snow who still had a pleased look in her eyes. "This must be big."

"It is," Snow replied. "Get ready for it...Ruby's pregnant!" David choked on his tea he was sipping as his wife relayed the news. He coughed. "She's what?"

"I know! It was a complete shock to me too. I'm so happy for her," Snow beamed. "Guess who the father is?" He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Whale," she said. He blinked. "Seriously, him. I thought she wasn't with anybody."

Snow tapped her fingers and tilted her head. "That's what I thought. It happened while Emma and I were gone."

David slowly nodded his head. However, his mind and heart was racing. He was the only one who had been with Red. What if he-

"David," Snow called. "I'm just thinking how Granny is going to react." Snow smirked. "She'll probably lecture her but then cry and hug her. She'll be fine. In the meantime, I'll have to start helping Ruby. We are the aunt and uncle."

He cracked a smile. "I'll have to offer my congratulations."

After talking with Victor, Ruby went home. Thankfully, her grandmother wasn't there. She could practice. She stood in the living room and looked into the mirror. "Granny, I'm pregnant."

"What?!" she yelled causing Ruby to jump. "Did I hear you right?"

"Yes, I'm having a baby." Granny lectured her about protection and being careful. Then she yelled about the responsibility of a child.

"Who's the father?" Granny asked. "Doctor Whale," she lied. Granny narrowed her eyes. "Whale. How could you let this happen?"

"It was an accident. Please I can't do this alone," Ruby said. "You certainly got into without thinking. I'll help you. It's what grandmothers do."

"Thank you," Ruby said. "However, if he tries anything foolish, he'll answer to me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

David avoided Ruby for the two days before gathering the courage to confront her. He had to be the father of her baby. How did he get himself into this mess?

He walked into the diner and scanned for Ruby. She wasn't there. He walked up to Granny who was behind the cash register. "Granny," he said.

"David. I haven't seen you in two days," she remarked. "Yeah. I've been busy. I see you're working the diner by yourself today."

"Ruby has some things going on right now," Granny replied. "I know what thing you are referring to. Snow told me," David replied.

"You've come to offer your congratulations," she said. He nodded yes. "You are a good friend David," she said. "She's at home."

David thanked Granny and headed to Ruby's apartment. Ruby was in the kitchen making some tea when she heard the door knock. "Coming," she said. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of David. His piercing blue eyes darkened as his eyes traveled up and down her belly.

"David," she called out. He walked forward as she let him in. "Red, why didn't you tell me?" She sighed and rubbed her hand on her belly. "I was going to but I couldn't."

"But you told Snow," he shot back. "I had to. The guilt was eating at me. It still is. Snow assumed the baby is Victor's."

David crossed his arms over his chest. "How did she make that assumption Red?" She bit her lip in nervousness. "It was an accident. I saw him coming towards me on the dock and I whispered his name. Snow jumped to conclusions."

"And you didn't bother to correct her?" David asked. Red narrowed her eyes. "Looks like you didn't either. She would be on my doorstep if you had."

David sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just I wasn't expecting this. First Kathryn, now you. I've hurt Snow already and this is going to kill her."

Ruby blinked back the tears. "I know but that is why Snow can't find out. Whale has agreed to pretend he's the father."

"No," he said firmly. "I will not deny my child," he said. "You think I want to keep this child from you. I have no other option. It's easier to play the role of uncle than father."

David shook his head. "I lost so much time with Emma. I don't want to lose time with our child." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "This baby will have you in its life. I'm trying to do what is best for everybody. Let me do this. No one will be the wiser. As far as I'm concerned, only three people know Whale isn't the father and it needs to stay that way," she said firmly leaving no room for argument.

"I'm not comfortable with this. I should be there with you during this," he said softly. His hand was still placed on her stomach. "I won't cut you out. We just can't let on that something happened with us."

David let go of her and cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry. If only I had-

"No. I'm the one who is sorry. I should have left right after we first kissed but I couldn't help myself. I caused more problems for you. You need to focus on reuniting your family," Ruby said softly.

"That family includes you," David said. He kissed her forehead. "It's my job to take care of the two of you."

Ruby took a step back. "How chivalrous of you," she joked. He stroked her cheek with his thumb. He could tell his friend's heart was breaking. "Whatever you need, I can do it."

She blinked back her tears again. "I know David. We'll be fine. This is the best solution for everybody." He hugged her and she held onto him until they heard the doorbell ring.

Ruby let go and straightened herself up before answering. "Victor," she said surprised. "Hi. I just thought I stopped by and see how you were doing." Victor looked over his shoulder and noticed David. "David," he deadpanned.

"Victor," he said. Ruby rolled her eyes. She knew something happened between them but she couldn't place her finger on it. She let him in and David walked up to Victor. "Take care of Ruby," he stated.

"I will. I promise," he said. David placed a hand on Ruby's arm. "See you later." David left. Ruby shut the door and turned to Victor.

"He's protective of you," Victor observed. "Well…Snow, David and I have been friends for a long time," she said. "Oh, so I'm the fourth wheel," he joked.

She chuckled. "You really don't have to go through with this. I can tell Snow-

"What? That is was a random guy. No, I said I would this," he said firmly. "It's time I did something good."

Ruby looked at him curiously. "What does that mean?" He sighed. "It's just I've made some mistakes regarding some people in this town. I guess I'm looking for redemption."

"I can understand that," Ruby replied. "Is that why you and David can't be in the same room?"

"Let's just say he's knows about a procedure I performed that didn't go well and he's not happy about it," he replied.

Ruby nodded her head. "Anyway, thank you for stopping by and checking on me." He smiled and she escorted him out. She sat on the couch. This was going to be a long pregnancy.

_**Weeks later…**_

Ruby was in her second month of pregnancy and the morning sickness was getting to her. Regina walked in and noticed Ruby was not herself. "Ruby," she called out. "Regina," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"You can get me some apple pancakes and hot chocolate," she said. Ruby walked off and Regina noticed her holding on to the wall. She narrowed her eyes as Ruby came back and placed her food in front of her. "What's wrong dear? Coming down with a cold."

"No, I'm not sick," she replied. Regina took a sip of her hot chocolate. "I don't believe you dear. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant."

Ruby's eyes widen. Regina placed her mug down. "Well, I'm right. Congratulations dear."

"Thank you," she said hesitantly. "May I ask who the lucky father was?"

"Why do you want to know?" Ruby asked. "Just making conversation," Regina replied.

"Whale," she said. Ruby noticed how big Regina's eyes got. Regina didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Whale. I guess you could have done worse," she muttered.

"Not too many know. Could you please keep quiet?" she whispered. "Sure dear. I can keep a secret."

Regina watched her go and then returned to eating the food in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thanks for the latest reviews and follows.

Chapter 10

The upcoming weeks seemed like one huge rollercoaster for Ruby. She thought Regina killed Archie, then she found out she had been mistaken. She found out Cora came to town and there was the potential of another battle rising. To top it all off, a stranger had come to town.

She found herself sitting in the hospital waiting on this man to wake up. This could be bad for everybody in Storybrooke. She rubbed her stomach thinking about the impact of being found out could mean for her child. If anyone found it she was a wolf and that she was carrying a child…she didn't want to think of the possibilities.

David sat next to Ruby trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She gave him a grateful smile but she did wish he wouldn't sit so close to her. She could tell he itched to run his hand over her belly. "What's taking Whale so long?" Leroy asked.

They saw a nurse come into the waiting room and walk out. David got up first. "Is the surgery finished?" he asked. "Actually, I'm looking for Dr. Whale," he said. Ruby sighed. She noticed something was bothering but thought it wasn't her place to ask. They were still learning each other.

Emma called his cell and they found his pager and coat in the trash bin. Ruby took his coat and smelled it. She instantly regretted it. The coat reeked of alcohol and her stomach was getting nauseous. She stood still for a moment.

"Ruby, you ok?" Snow asked. She nodded. "The coat smells like booze," she said. David remained silent but his anger was starting to creep. How could this man even think about taking care of a child when he got drunk on the job?

He heard Ruby say, "I'll track him." She walked out before anyone could stop her. Ruby found Victor on the docks standing on top of the barrier. He looked like he was about to jump. "Victor!" she called out.

He looked at Ruby before turning around. Ruby saw him lean forward and she rushed forward. She grabbed him by the coat collar before he could hit the water.

She pulled him back and laid him on the ground. "What were you thinking?" she nearly yelled. "Ruby, I'm sorry. You have to calm down."

She breathed in and out before helping him up. "What's going on with you?" she asked. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I guess I'm suffering from doubt and low self-esteem. You see I always wanted the Frankenstein name to be great. All I did was taint it. All I wanted to do was bring my brother back and I failed. My father hated my experiments but he was never the same after my mother died. If I could have just brought her back…"

"Hey, I have a past I want to forget. I ate my boyfriend. I thought he was the wolf and it turned out I was," she said. "I think when Regina cursed us, she underestimated how much crap we wanted to forget."

"Do you think you can perform this surgery?" Ruby asked. "Yes and I'm sorry for deserting you and the baby," he said.

"We're allowed to have selfish moments," Ruby said. They walked back to the hospital. Whale went to prep for surgery as Ruby sat down. All that moving took a toll on her. "Is there anything I can get you?" David asked.

"I just need rest," she answered. Snow looked over at them. Ruby did seem to be tired. She walked over. "Do you want David to take you home?" Snow asked. "No, I'll wait here," Ruby insisted. Snow sighed and Ruby smiled. "I'm fine."

They waited for hours. Ruby got up and went to the vending machine. David got up a few seconds afterwards and followed her. "You know I can go by Granny's," he whispered. "I know but I'm craving chips."

He chuckled. She chuckled also. "It's weird. I've been having craving for salty stuff," she said. "I'll be sure to buy you a bunch of chips."

"Aren't you sweet?" she joked. She finally chose her snack and got it from the machine. "May I ask you something?"

"Yeah," he replied. "What's the deal with you and Whale?" David rolled his eyes. "He and Snow slept together during the curse. Then he brought back Regina's dead fiancée and that was a disaster."

"What?" she asked. "That's…but he wants to redeem himself," Ruby said. "So did Regina," David said.

Ruby and David walked back to their chairs. Ruby purposed in her heart that she would talk to Regina.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Thanks for all the follows. Please review.

Chapter 11

Ruby debated whether it was a good idea to go over to Regina's house. She really didn't want to have to deal with Cora. If the rumors were true, Cora was ten times worse than Regina. She shivered at the thought. Nevertheless, she decided to go over.

Regina sat in her study trying to think of the ways to win Henry back. She was glad that her mother was here but could she fully trust her. Then there was Hook, she knew she shouldn't have trusted that imbecile. All he wants is Gold. Once her mission was accomplished, she could turn him loose.

She was startled by a knock on the door. She knew it wasn't Henry. She got up and answered. "Ruby," she said surprised. "Hi Regina," she said sheepishly. "May I come in?"

"Why?" she asked suspiciously. "I want to apologize," she said. Regina glanced at her pregnant belly. She couldn't turn her away now. "Come in. Nobody's here right now."

She led Ruby to her living room. "I'm sorry Regina," she blurted. "I really am. I thought I saw you, well, it was you but it wasn't you." Regina held up her hand for Ruby to stop. "My mother is very cunning. I appreciate the apology."

They sat in awkward silence for a while. Regina asked, "How's the baby?" "Fine," she said. "I'm hungry all the time."

"Well dear, that's natural. When the baby is placed in your arms everything will be worth it," Regina said. "How's Whale?" she asked.

"Good. He's another reason I came over. I know about Daniel," she said. Regina looked at her stunned. "How?"

"David and I made him tell me," Ruby said. She could see the tears springing up in Regina's eyes. "Then you know your child's father made him a monster," she sneered.

Ruby nodded. "I know it didn't end well," she said softly. "Clearly. If it had worked, you would see him here," she snapped.

Ruby looked down and rubbed her stomach. Would her child be considered a monster?

Regina watched the internal battle going on in Ruby's mind. "Your child will be fine Ruby. He has you. Whatever you're thinking, stop. Treat him or her with love. That's the best you can do because some of us did not have that."

"Is that what happened to you?" Ruby asked. "Let's concentrate on you dear." She got up and fixed some apple cider for Ruby. "Here," she said handing her the glass.

"I am sorry for what Whale did. But he is trying to redeem himself," Ruby said. "At least he has a child to give him incentive."

"Except it's not his," Ruby muttered. "What was that dear?"

"Whale isn't the father," Ruby admitted. She didn't know why she was telling her this. She needed to tell someone.

"Then who is?" Regina asked. She did let like that fact that someone would just abandon a child. Ruby bit her lip. "Ruby, who was it? Surely, this guy has to know. After all, he's letting Whale take over."

Ruby sighed. "David." Regina stared at her. "David who?"

"David. Snow's David." Regina's eyes widen. She knew she was serious. Then she started to think how they kept Henry from her treating her like an outcast. She was supposedly the bad influence.

"Does Snow know?" she asked. "No and you can't tell her." This was almost too good to be true. Little miss perfect with her perfect family. Soon it would crumble and she could get satisfaction at seeing Snow's misery.

"Regina," Ruby called out. She looked at her. "I know you hate Snow but please keep quiet." Regina sighed. As much as she wanted to leap for joy she couldn't. She wasn't friends with Ruby but she admired her even though she lied unknowingly. She was still carrying a life in her.

"Fine. I know you and I aren't friends but I do respect you more than Snow," Regina said. "Can I trust you?" Ruby asked. "Trust is up to you. I do intend to keep quiet. Ruby, I underestimated you. Who knew it was going to be one of Snow's friends to bring heartache?"

Ruby glared at her. "I had to throw that in there. Whatever you and David have or don't have is none of my concern. My concern is Henry. Now, you should go."

Regina escorted her to the door. Once Regina let her out, she let a smile come over her face. She would see Snow suffer. Ruby and David. She shook her head and walked back to her study.

Ruby was on her way to the diner when she saw Snow and David coming. "Ruby," Snow called out. "Hi Snow. Hi David."

"Where did you just come from?" David asked. "A friend's," she answered. "Where did you all come from?"

"We're looking at houses," Snow said. Ruby placed a tight smile on her face. David was moving on while she was stuck so to speak.

"That's great. I'll see you later," Ruby said walking past them. David turned around and his eyes filled with sorrow. He saw the pained look in Ruby's eyes. He was off having a life whereas she was stuck with a living reminder of their night. He had to tell Snow before things progressed further.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

David walked into their apartment with a knot in his stomach. Snow was going to be pissed at him and Ruby. He could have possibly broken up a great friendship.

Snow closed the door and watched David as he took off his jacket. He had been quiet ever since they ran into Ruby. Maybe he didn't like the house after all. "David," she called out. He turned around. "Did you not like the house we looked at?"

"The house is fine," he answered softly. "Alright. Then what's bothering you." He sat on the couch. He rubbed his forehead before answering her. "It's about Ruby and her baby."

Snow looked at him confused. "Why are you worried? She and the baby are fine. Whale is taking care of them."

David shook his head. "No, Snow. Whale isn't the father. He's covering for someone." Snow sat beside him. "I don't understand. Who could be the baby's father?"

"I am," he said looking her directly in the eye. She leaned back a bit. "That's not funny David." "It's not meant to be funny. I am the father."

He could see her processing the news and he also saw the anger clouding her features. "What happened?" she asked.

He sighed. "It was one time. It was the night that George threw Jefferson's hat into the fire. We thought we had only lost the only connection to you and Emma. Also, Ruby had been accused of murder and she turned into a wolf. She was going to turn on the people. Granny and I were able to calm Ruby. We came back here and then it happened."

Snow crossed her arms over her chest. "So you two just fell into bed. You two didn't think about me at all. It's been months and I've offered to be an aunt to _your _child. How did you think the two of you were going to get away with this?"

"I was going to tell you but then Whale stepped in. Ruby didn't want to say anything for a while. She was trying to protect you," David replied. She scoffed. "She was thinking about herself. Honestly, you're my husband. How could you cheat on me?"

"You slept with Whale," he said. "We were cursed. Besides, you were with Kathryn and see how well that turned out," she shot back. "I can look past that because we weren't together but this…

"Snow…" he said. She shook her head in disbelief. "We're having to deal with Regina and Cora. Now, we have this." She stood up no longer wanting to be near him. "Do you realize what you have cost us?"

"I know. I know you hate me. I'm sorry," he said. "It's a little late for sorry," she snapped. "Whale. Ugh, I'm the one who thought Whale was the father and she didn't bother to correct me."

"We were-

"Trying to protect me. You know, I noticed you and Ruby getting closer but I didn't think anything of it. The two of you were bonding over a child that shouldn't even exist right now. The joke is on me then. I trusted you and you've broken it. You've broken us."

He stood up. "We can make this right." She glared at him. "How? How do I know you haven't been with her since?"

"I haven't. I swear it was only once. She spends most of her time avoiding me when possible," he said. She rolled her eyes. "I don't care. I can't believe you were going to go this entire time without telling me."

She got her purse and headed to the door. "Where are you going?" She didn't answer and stormed out.

Ruby was in her apartment looking at baby books. There were so many things she would need. She had no idea babies were so expensive. She was alerted to an angry knock on the door.

She cautiously opened it to a fuming Snow. "Snow," she said concerned. Snow was sending her a death glare and Ruby paled. "I can explain," she said.

Snow barged in and immediately noticed the baby books. She picked one up. "Please explain how you had the nerve to sleep with my husband. Then you got yourself knocked up."

Ruby looked down at her feet before looking at Snow. "I'm sorry. We were wrong and we both hurt you deeply. It was never my intention to sleep with David."

"But you did Ruby," she said with tears in her eyes. "You're my best friend. There's a unspoken rule between friends and you broke it."

"I know," she said ashamed. "Really, it was just one time. I felt really horrible afterwards." "How generous of you to think of me after the fact."

"What can I do to make this right for all of us?" Ruby asked. "You've done enough already. Why didn't you correct me when I thought Whale was the father?"

"I couldn't hurt you. That day on the docks I was going to tell you. Then things went haywire and Whale went along with it. Victor has been supportive," Ruby said. "Does he know who the father is?"

"No. He's knows it is a complicated issue," Ruby replied. "Complicated is right. How were you and David planning on keeping this a secret for this child's entire life?"

"We were going to try. It was better for David to be the uncle rather than the father. You have Emma and could possibly have more children. I didn't want to mess with that."

Snow put the baby book down. "You did mess with that. I can't stand to see David right now. I can barely look at you. After everything we've been through together, you stabbed me in the back."

Ruby had tears in her eyes. "All I can say is that I'm sorry." "You and David can shove your apologies because I'm not interested in hearing them. You know, I've been worrying about Regina and how she's such a threat to my family. In actuality, it's you who is a threat. You expect David to split his time with you and the baby while he comes home every night."

"David does what he can which is not a whole lot. I purposefully avoid him. He's attached to our baby but his place is with you," Ruby said.

"How many people know about David and you?" Snow asked. Ruby bit her lip. "Regina."

Snow's eyes widen. "Regina! You told Regina of all people. You told her before you told me. How do you know she wouldn't use this against us?"

"She said she wouldn't," Ruby replied. "You can't trust her." "I know but we've reached an understanding. I went to apologize about accusing her of murdering Archie and also to apologize about Daniel."

Snow arched an eyebrow. "You know about Daniel." Ruby nodded. "Whale brought him back because he thought she could help him get to his brother. Regina ended up having to kill him again. He wasn't her Daniel."

"Just one more thing after another. So I guess you and Regina are best friends now," Snow said. "No. We don't hate each other. Snow, I'm still your friend."

"No you're not," she snapped. "The only thing you are is the mother of David's child. I will be cordial to you but we can't be friends anymore." Ruby reached out to her but Snow backed away. "Don't. Just don't."

Whale came in after he noticed the door unlocked. He wasn't sure what he walked in on but the atmosphere was tense. "Ruby, everything alright?"

She didn't say anything or turn around. Snow looked at Whale. "I was just leaving." She brushed past Ruby and walked out the door. Whale closed the door and walked in front of Ruby. She had tears streaming down her face.

He touched her face and she looked at him. She couldn't do anything but hold onto him. She was drowning in sadness and he was her anchor for the time being. He didn't know what to do. "Ruby," he said softly. She just cried in his arms. He stroked the back of her head trying to calm her.

Her cries faded into soft sniffles. Deciding it was a good time to speak he said, "What happened with you and Snow?"

"I just ruined everything," she replied.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Victor let go of Ruby. "I'm sure you didn't ruin everything." She shook her head and sniffled. "Yes I did. Snow hates me and has every right to. Do you remember that I was going to tell her that a random guy got me pregnant?"

"Yes," he replied. "It was David," she admitted. He looked at her surprised. "David...as in Prince Charming. That David."

"The one and only," she said moving away from him. "That's unexpected. I didn't know you two were that close."

"Yeah. I'm not proud but I'm living with it. Victor, you can back out of this. I would totally understand. All you were supposed to be is my doctor."

He moved closer to her. "Ruby, I'm not going anywhere. Is the situation ideal? Not by a long shot. I gave you my word."

She looked him in the eyes. "Why? Why would you want to be tied down to me or a baby that's not yours?"

"Because I have fallen in love with this child and its mother," he responded. "What?" she asked stunned. "It's true. I never pictured myself a family man until you came along. It wasn't that hard to fall in love. I am committed to this, to us. But if you don't feel the same way, I understand."

"Victor, I don't know what to say, " she said. Tears sprang in her eyes as she saw the disappointed look in his eyes. "It's okay," Victor said trying to ease the pain in his heart.

She took his hand in hers. "Hey, I just need time. I'm sorry." He cupped her cheek with his free hand. "I can wait. In the meantime, we'll focus on him or her."

Ruby nodded in agreement. "Okay."

Snow got home to see Emma fixing herself lunch. Emma went to greet her but her words fell silent as she looked at her mother.

"What's wrong? Did Regina do something?" Emma asked. Snow said with a bitter voice, "No. Your father. For once Regina has nothing do to with this."

"What could David have possibly done?" she questioned. "He cheated. He slept with Ruby."

Emma didn't know if she heard right. "Excuse me?"

Snow averted her eyes allowing the pain to come. "He and Ruby spent the night together. That child is his."

"No. He loves you," Emma said. "He "loved" Kathyrn too but ended up with me when I was Mary Margaret."

"You were-

"I know that," she snapped. Emma didn't know what to say then it her what Snow said about the baby. "I thought Victor was the father."

"He's going along with that stupid plan," she replied. "Apparently, when I thought he was the father, she wasn't going to correct me. David came clean."

They heard the door open and David walked in. Both of them stared at him with icy glares. "I guess Snow told you," he said to Emma.

"Yes," she said her voice laced with anger. He sighed. "I'm sorry for hurting you both."

"How could you do that to her?" Emma asked. "I wasn't thinking clearly. I thought both of you were never coming back. I let my grief cloud my judgment."

"You did more than that," Emma muttered. "Emma," Snow warned. Emma snorted. "How many know?"

"Just the four of us," David said. "And Regina and now Victor," Snow added. "Regina knows," David said.

"Yes," she replied. "That's just perfect," Emma said. She turned to David. "See what you did. I can't be here. I need to go for a walk."

She grabbed her jacket and walked out. Snow glared at David. "Don't say anything. I need to be alone. Just leave."

Not wanting an argument, he left. Snow collapsed on the floor and cried.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

No one had seen David for two days. His phone went straight to voicemail any time someone called. Ruby decided to track him down.

She tracked his scent to a cabin. She quietly went in and called his name. David came out of the bedroom. "Red. What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

She tapped her nose and said, "Wolf sense. I know it's annoying." He chuckled. "Is everything alright with the baby?"

"Yes," she replied. "David, everybody is worried. You've been gone for two days." He snorted. "I doubt anybody really cares."

"You're kind of the Prince of Storybrooke and you're a big deal. So yeah, people are going to notice your absence," Ruby joked. He looked at her and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

She sighed. "We know this is about Snow mostly. Yes, Emma is angry. The woman practically sent me a death glare not that I blame her. Henry knows something is off. You need to go back into town."

"I'm fine where I am Red," David said. "You're hiding. That isn't you." "How do you know?" he shot back.

The man I know wouldn't hide. He'd face his challenges," she said. "That only works in a battle. I blew everything apart."

"I helped you blow it apart," she said. "I can't hide. I can't coop myself up in the apartment." "No one knows about us," David said.

"Yes they do," she replied. "I told Granny the truth. Then she went to Victor and yelled at him. She went to find you but you weren't there. By that time, she was too angry to look for you anymore."

David nodded. "I guess I dodged a bullet." "For now," Ruby said. "What does Whale have to say about all this?"

Ruby bit her lip. "Red," he called. "He said he loved me and this child. He wants to continue to be the father."

"Why?" David asked. "He wants to be a family." David shook his head. "He wants to cut me out."

"No," she said quickly. She walked up to him. "You are going to be a part of our child's life," she said firmly.

"I have no right to be upset I guess. I was just going to be "Uncle David." "No, I'm sorry for even thinking my brilliant plan was going to work. I should have been straight with Snow from the very beginning."

"We should have said something," David said. "We did this together," he said placing a hand on her belly.

That reminded her of the ultrasound picture she brought. She pulled it out of her back pocket. "This is for you," she said handing it to him. He looked at it in awe. "Wow," he whispered.

"It's a boy," she said softly. A son. He was going to have a son. He sat on the couch and stared at the picture. He looked up at Ruby eventually. "I can't believe this," he said. He beckoned her forward and he gently pressed his ear to her stomach.

For a second, they blocked out the world. He pulled back with tears in his eyes. "Looks like I'll be buying a bunch of boy clothes," he joked.

She laughed. "It would seem so but you can't buy anything unless you come back." He shook his head. "Stubborn aren't we?"

"Wolves are stubborn and so are princes," she shot back. "I'll get my things." He walked out 15 minutes later with his bag in hand.

"I can't go home. Where-

"Either with me or stay at the motel. We're friends. That didn't stop because of this," Ruby said. He thought it was best to stay at the motel. "I'll get a room," he said.

Granny stood behind the welcome desk as Ruby and David walked in. "What do you want? Come to spend the night with my granddaughter?"

"Granny!" Ruby yelled in disbelief. She ignored her and focused on David. He said, "I'm sorry for what I'm putting her through. We never meant for this to happen."

"Indeed it wouldn't have if somebody was thinking with their brains instead of other body parts," she snapped.

They both reddened and Ruby glared at Granny. "Is there a room available?"

"What? Snow kicked him out...good." "Is there a room open?" David asked politely. "Not for you. You can stay with Red for the time being."

"You're being ridiculous," Ruby said. "There's one key behind you."

Granny moved her gaze to Ruby. "That's for me. David, go with Ruby and if you do anything with her...

"I got it and nothing will happen," David assured her. "David, give me a minute." After he left Ruby stormed up to the counter.

"What are you thinking?" Ruby hissed. "I don't care if Victor wants to be involved, it should be David. He's responsible for that boy inside you. The least he could do is help."

"He has a family," Ruby argued. "Like that mattered the minute you got knocked up," Granny said. "I want to know if David will take care of you."

"He can do that from a distance," she said. "And he could do it being near you. He owes you. Besides, he needs to bond with his child. I'll be staying here for the time being."

Ruby sighed and left. "Come on," she told David. They got to her apartment. What was going to happen now with them?

David turned to face her. "What's Granny's plan here?"

"Bond with the baby but I think it's to make us suffer," Ruby replied. "You offered to let me stay before."

"I know but what Granny is doing is just crazy. I think she wants to see how well we're going to get along. She must be testing us."

"Why?" he asked not understanding. "It's her way of keeping tabs on you." Ruby sighed and sat on the couch. What good could come from this situation?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ruby woke up in the middle of the night nauseated. She quickly ran to the bathroom and started vomiting. David heard her and got off the couch. He walked in and held her hair back while rubbing her back.

She hovered over the toilet not fully prepared to back away. "It's okay," David said. "You're not the one throwing up," she argued. She lifted up her head but another wave hit her and she vomited.

David fixed her a glass of water and she drank it eventually. He helped her up and put her to bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, your son to be calm for the rest of the night," she joked. He chuckled. He gently placed his hand on her belly. "You got to get some sleep for mama's sake," he said. Ruby fell asleep and David went to sleep on the couch.

David woke up the next morning to smell coffee brewing. He saw Ruby in the kitchen. She turned around after hearing him move. "Good morning," she said.

He got up and rubbed his eye. "Morning. You still drink coffee," he said. "No but since you do..."

"Thank you," David said. "I better get ready," David said and took a shower. There was a knock on the door and Ruby answered. "Victor, what are you doing here?"

"I came to take you out for breakfast," he said. "That's sweet but now isn't a good time. Actually, I need to tell you something."

"Red, who's at the door?" he asked coming out in his pants. Victor looked over Ruby's shoulder.

"David," he deadpanned. He looked at Ruby. "He's staying here now." "Victor, I can explain," Ruby said. "I have a pretty good picture of what's going on," Victor said leaving.

Ruby sighed closing the door. "You had to come out of the bathroom," she said annoyed. "Sorry. I just-

She waved her hand dismissively. "It's alright. I talk to him later." David said, "I can talk to him. I'll explain that we're just roommates."

"Roommates who are having a child," she shot back. "It will be fine," David reassured her. He went to get dressed and then he left.

David saw Victor walking down the street and jogged up to him. "Whale," he called out. He stopped and faced him. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk about Ruby," David. "Nothing is going on. I'm just living with her for now," David said. He looked at David blankly. "That's comforting," he muttered. "Just make sure you take care of her."

"Whale, I'm not trying to come between you two," David said. Whale just shook his head and left. David turned around to see Snow standing a few feet from him.

"Snow," he said. "You're staying with Ruby now," she said softly. "Granny took the last hotel room," he explained. Snow arched an eyebrow. "Look, we need to discuss Regina and Cora."

"They want Rumplestilskin's dagger and we need to get it first," Snow said. "Gold knows where it is."

They went Gold's shop. "Our lovebirds have made up," he said. "We need to find the dagger before Regina and Cora do."

He told them the location and they went to the clock tower. David took the dagger as soon Cora and Regina appeared.

Cora taunted Snow to give it up. She refused to until Cora magicked Joanna in. David tried to get Snow to listen to him but she gave in. Cora took the dagger but then killed Joanna.

Snow and David were in shock and Snow fell to her knees crying. David kissed the back of her head. "I'm sorry."

They had a memorial for Joanna and David could see the wheels turning in her head. "Snow, we will fight Cora."

"What's the point of being good? I lost everything because I was so good. I tried to do what my mother wanted. Look where it got me. Cora killed my mother and now Joanna. There's only one thing I can do: I'm going to kill Cora."

"Snow you can't," David protested. "You have your new best friend to console. Whatever happens to me, I'll deal with it."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Snow did indeed pay the consequence of killing Cora: her heart. She was already angry at David and Ruby. What Cora did just pushed her over the edge. She sat in her apartment thinking. She tricked Regina by giving her hope in the one thing she wanted most, a mother's love.

She heard footsteps approach her. "Snow, you need to eat something," David said. "I'm not hungry." "Snow, please."

"Just leave me alone," she said turning on her side. He walked back into the kitchen. He set the plate down and looked toward the bedroom. He was worried. He warned her of what could happen and now she was back on Regina's radar.

Regina stepped inside her house. It was empty once again. Her heart was aching. She had once again lost a loved one. Her doorbell rang and she sighed in annoyance. She answered it and it was Ruby.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked. "I made this for you," she said looking down at the casserole dish. "Thank you," Regina said politely. She took the dish from Ruby and walked off. Ruby went inside and closed the door.

She walked into the kitchen. Regina was taking off the foil slowly inspecting it. "It's a chicken and broccoli casserole. I didn't put anything in it."

Regina eyed it once more. "Look, this is nice of you but shouldn't you be more concerned about that baby."

"The baby is fine. I came to offer my condolences. Losing your mom isn't easy," Ruby said sadly. Regina looked away. "Of course it wouldn't since Snow tricked me."

Ruby sighed. "I'm sorry." "For what? You didn't do anything," she continued. "True. I'm trying to be a friend here."

"Then you'll run back to Snow like everyone else does," she sneered. "Regina, you didn't blow my secret and I'm grateful. The least I can do is support you through this."

Regina huffed. There was no one else coming to her aid. She went to the kitchen drawer and grabbed two forks. She handed one to Ruby. She started to protest but Regina was in no mood for it.

Ruby watched as Regina dug in. Ruby did the same thing. "How was the memorial?" Ruby asked. "Fine. Gold paid his respects." Ruby nodded. "How are you?"

"How do you think?" she shot back. "Sad, angry, upset. You're feeling very lonely," Ruby finished. Regina averted her eyes not wanting to show anymore weakness.

Ruby chuckled. "I can't believe you're just eating out of the dish. Aren't you supposed to be a neat freak?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I like cleanliness," Regina defended. "Besides my mother drilled it into my head that a lady never allows her house to get dirty."

Regina put down the fork. "What happened to your mother?" Ruby blinked not expecting that question. "Um, she was killed." Regina leaned back. "How?"

"I...I pushed her into a pole trying to save Snow from being killed," she answered softly. Regina shook her head. That child brings death everywhere she goes. "Why was she trying to kill Snow?"

"Because she accidentally alerted your men to the hideout," she replied. "I am sorry for your loss," Regina offered.

Ruby shook her head. "I didn't know her for that long but I had a mother." Regina could relate. "Perhaps you aren't as bad as I thought," Regina said.

"Thanks I think," she said. She asked the question that had been on her mind. "What about Snow?"

"What about her? Am I going to kill her? No, she needs to suffer. Putting her out of her misery would be too easy." Ruby sighed. "I'm sure she is remorseful." Regina stayed silent. She highly doubted that. "Don't you have somewhere else you need to be?" Regina wondered.

"No." Regina sighed. "What are you having?" she asked pointing to Ruby's stomach. "A boy." "Well, congratulations. Look, thank you for this but I need to be alone right now."

Ruby nodded and covered the dish. She walked to the refrigerator when a pain ripped through her. She dropped the dish on the floor and bowled over. Regina turned around and went to her side quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't know," Ruby responded. Fear filled her voice and Regina knew she had to go to the hospital. Regina engulfed them in a veil of purple smoke.

They got to the hospital and everyone just stared. "This woman needs help," Regina stated. A nurse came and put Ruby in a wheelchair. Regina watched her go.

Victor came out of his office to see Ruby being wheeled to the back. His heart tightened and he looked over Regina's way. He sauntered up to her. "Did you do something?"

"No and I wouldn't throw out accusations," Regina shot back. "Excuse me but I have to call David."

She walked off and pulled out her phone. "Hello," David said. "It's me. Ruby is in the hospital. I thought you should know. I don't know what happened but I brought her. Just get here when you can."

David visibly paled. He looked over at Snow who had fallen asleep. He grabbed his jacket and keys and went out the door.

He got to the hospital to see Regina in the waiting area. "Where is she?"

"She's still in the back," Regina replied. "What was she doing?" he asked. "She was at my house. Before you throw out accusations too, she brought me something and gave her condolences."

"Have you heard anything yet?" he asked. "No David. I'm not family so they wouldn't tell me anything. Whale is with her now. He'll come and say something."

David waited for what seemed like an eternity. Whale came out. "There was a slight scare. It's under control though. She is asking for you though. She wasn't sure of you'd be here."

"I am obviously. Where is she?"

"Exam room 6." David quickly went in and saw Ruby wipe her face. "Red," he said. She turned her head and immediately tears fell. "I'm scared."

"Me too," he replied. Whale walked in not pleased to see them together. He took out the ultrasound and checked the baby. The baby's heart rate was slow. It also looked like Ruby was having a contraction.

She was only in her six month. "I'm putting you on bed rest. Seems as if you had an early contraction. I'll run some blood tests." He left out the room quickly as possible. He didn't want to witness anymore interaction between Ruby and David.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

David was scared. He didn't know what to do and he felt helpless. He couldn't lose his son and he didn't want to lose his best friend. He held on to her hand as she rubbed her belly.

"Red," he called out. She turned to him. "I can't lose him," she whispered. He kissed her temple. "We aren't going to lose him," he said reassuringly. However, her fear wouldn't go away.

They heard a knock and Regina was standing there. "'May I come in?" she asked. Ruby nodded her head. "Thank you for getting me here," Ruby said. She gave a tight smile. "It wasn't a problem Ruby. How are you?"

"I'm alright," she answered. Regina nodded. "Do I need to get your grandmother or...Snow?" David narrowed his eyes. "Are you trying to be funny?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I may loathe her but she is Ruby's friend. I'm trying to be courteous. " "Thank you Regina. There's no need to call either one. I'm sure I'll be out of here soon."

Regina looked at Ruby's stomach. "If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate. I'll give you some time." She left and Ruby glared at David. "You could have been a little nicer."

"Red, she and her mother just tried to kill us," he said. "I know but she was nice enough to take me to the hospital."

"When did you become her biggest supporter?" he asked. "It's just we kind of reach an understanding of sorts. So please for my sake be nicer to her." David huffed. "For you."

"Thank you," she said. Victor came in with his chart. "Ruby, the blood work came back normal. I'm ordering you on bed rest for the time being. As a precaution, I want to keep you overnight."

Ruby nodded in understanding. David turned to her. "I'll go and get some of your things. You going to be ok?" She nodded yes. He left leaving Victor in the room.

"Thank you Victor," she said. "Just doing my job," he said resigned.

Two nights later...

Ruby felt something was wrong. She sat up in bed and looked around. "Maybe it's nothing," she said to herself. Then she pulled back the covers and stared at the sheets. She was bleeding. "David!" she screamed.

He fell off the couch. He quickly got up and ran to her room. He heart pounded as he saw the bloody sheets. "David, what's happening?" she cried.

His feet carried him and he gathered her in his arms. His adrenaline kicked in and he quickly grabbed his keys. He called Granny and he sped on to the hospital. He was freaking out and he didn't know what was going to end up happening.

Ruby tried to muffle her cries. The bleeding had stopped but she couldn't shake the fear and guilt. Why didn't her senses go into overdrive? She couldn't explain it. All she wanted was a healthy child.

David pulled up to the hospital and jumped out. He ran to Ruby's side and saw the tears falling fast. He cupped her face. "We're in this together," he said firmly. She sniffled and nodded her head.

He carried her into his arms and a nurse quickly went to them. They found out Victor wasn't there and directed her to another doctor. Doctor Kristin Donovan came out and took Ruby to the back. She turned to David. "I'll come get you."

David plopped into a chair. He held his face in his hands. "David," he heard. He looked up to see Granny looking worried. "Where's Ruby's?" "In the back. Granny, she was bleeding. The sheets were soaked. I can't...I can't...

Granny sat down and grabbed his hand. "Ruby is a strong girl. That boy is strong because of the both of you." He numbly nodded. The doctor came through the doors and David and Granny stood up.

"Follow me," Donovan said. They went to Ruby's room and David and Granny went to her side. Donovan looked at them her eyes filled with concern. "Ms. Lucas, I'm sorry to say put your placenta has torn. That means it has torn from your uterus wall. The longer we wait, the child can lose oxygen and be stillborn. I'm going to do an emergency C-section."

Ruby grabbed David's hand. He squeezed it lightly. "When is the surgery?" Granny asked. "I need to prep her now. I'll give you a few minutes though."

Granny kissed her forehead. "The doctor is going to take good care of the both of you. I'll see you soon. I love you." She left them alone.

David's heart was breaking. His family was in trouble. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered, "What if something goes wrong? What if he doesn't make it? What if I don't make it? I don't want him growing up without a mother like I did."

"That's not going to happen," he said his own eyes filling with tears. "Our son is going to know both of us. Red, I believe in you and our child is going to pull through." She sniffled. "Okay," she said in a shaky breath.

"Also, can you tell Snow I'm sorry? Also, tell Regina thank you for what she's done for me." David narrowed his eyes. That sounded like instructions in case she died. "Red, you're not going to die."

She let out a shaky breath. "I just want to let you know that this baby is the best part of us. He's lucky to have you as a father." "And you as a mother. Soon enough we will be taking him home."

She smiled gratefully. "I'm sorry Mr. Nolan but I need to get her ready for surgery," Donovan stated as she came into the room. He nodded. He looked at Ruby. "You're my brave girl," he whispered and lightly kissed her. He wiped her tears. "I'll see you in a few."

He went with her as far as he could until she disappeared through the double doors. He was praying that his son and his mother wouldn't die.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ruby felt the knife go across her stomach as she laid on the table. Millions of thoughts were racing through her mind. All she wanted was a normal pregnancy. She never thought she would deliver prematurely.

Then she heard the cry of her newborn and her heart swelled. After the nurses cleaned him up, Ruby was able to see him. "He's so small," she whispered. The nurse smiled at her. "I have to put him in an incubator and take him to NICU," she said. Ruby nodded and saw the nurse leave out with her son.

David paced around the waiting room until Granny made him sit down. He ran his fingers through his hair. "We should have heard something by now," he said concerned. "I'm sure everything is fine David," she said trying to reassure him.

Donovan came out and spotted David and Granny. They stood up as she approached them. "Your son is alive. He's currently in an incubator due to his prematurity. Also, Ruby is in recovery. She'll wake up in an hour or so."

David let out a sigh of relief. "Can I see him now?" Donovan nodded and they went to NICU. David stood outside the window and saw him. Tears sprang at seeing his son. He was a father again and this time he was going to be a good one.

He went into the room and put on the gown. He walked over to the incubator and saw him hooked up to machines. He was so small and he wished he could trade places with him.

David stuck his finger through the opening. "Hey little guy. You decided to come early but that's okay. Your mama and I just want you to get better. So many people want to see you."

"David," Granny called out and he turned around. Granny smiled at the baby. "He's so precious," she cooed. "Yes he is."

He spent a few more minutes with the baby before seeing Ruby. Granny offered to stay with him until he got back.

He sat in the chair watching Ruby sleep. He was so grateful to her. He didn't realize Ruby opened her eyes until she whispered his name. He got up and stroked her hair. "Hey Red."

"Is the baby okay?" she asked sleepily. "Yeah. He's beautiful Red." She smiled. "When can I see him?" "As soon as you're strong enough. Granny is with him now," David replied.

The doctor came in an hour later and told them that he would be in the hospital until he could breathe on his own. She told him what would happen once he was well enough to go home. She left giving the parents some time alone.

"There's so much to do," Ruby said. "Let me worry about that," David said. "Just concentrate on getting better. In the meantime, we need to come up with a name."

"Well, I already thought of one. I was going to run it by you. I thought of Joshua David Lucas-Nolan," she said.

"It's perfect," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

David walked into Mary Margaret's apartment the next day to check on her and Emma. He saw her in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "David," she said cautiously. "Red had the baby." Snow looked at him confused. "But the baby isn't due yet." "I know but she went into premature labor," he replied. Snow nodded. "How is she?"

"Alright. She should be able to go home tomorrow. You should go and see her," David said. "Does she even want me there?" Snow questioned. "She does. She misses you. You are her best friend," he said softly. "I'll go see her," Snow stated. "How are you doing with this?" "I'm fine. It just reminds me of when we had Emma."

Snow cracked a smile. "You will make a great father to your son," she said. "Thanks. Well, I just came to check on you and Emma. Is she here?" "No, she went to the station." "Take care Snow," he said and left.

Ruby was coming back from NICU when she saw Regina waiting for her. "Regina," she said surprised. "Hello dear. I just wanted to check on you." Ruby walked to the bed. "That was nice of you. You didn't have to come though. You have other things to worry about." Regina waved her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. I mean you did nearly have the baby on my kitchen floor."

Ruby chuckled. "It's not like I meant to." Regina smiled. "How does it feel knowing you have a son?" "Weird. Exciting. Scary. I wish I could take Joshua home." Regina tilted her head. "Joshua? Nice name." "Thank you. How are you Regina?"

"Hanging in there," she said. "I prefer not to talk about me. Let's talk about you." "My favorite subject," she joked. "Is there anything you need? A change of clothes? Food?" Ruby shook her head no. "I'm fine. I should be getting my breakfast soon."

Regina nodded her head. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Snow. "I'll leave you two alone," Regina stated. She walked toward the hall. "Thank you Regina." She looked over her shoulder. "I'll see you later."

Ruby picked at the sheets nervously. Snow pressed her way to the bed. "David told me about Joshua this morning. I guess congratulations are in order." "Thanks Snow," she said quietly. "What's his full name?" "Joshua David Lucas-Nolan," she answered. Ruby continued, "I know this is difficult for you. I'm glad you are here anyway."

"It's rough but I've missed you. We have so much to work out," Snow admitted. "Yeah we do," Ruby said. "Right now, let's just agree to be civil," Snow responded. "We can do that," Ruby said.

Meanwhile, David was at the station with Emma. "So how long is he going to be in NICU," Emma asked. "Depends on how fast he can breathe on his own," David answered. "Can I go see him?" Emma asked. "Yes. You are his big sister," David quipped. Emma cracked a smile. "That's kind of weird to hear." He nodded. "I wish I could have raised you," he said. "You're getting a second chance. Don't blow it."

Emma and David got to the hospital and went straight to NICU. David pointed him out to Emma. "He's so tiny," she whispered. "May I go in?" she asked. "Go ahead." He watched her stick her finger in the incubator. He could see the warmth radiating off of Emma. He smiled at the sight. His children. He knew then that everything would work out at the end.

"David," he heard. He turned around to see Snow. "Snow. I wasn't expecting to see you up here." "Ruby said it was okay," she said. She turned to the window to see Emma. "Emma is going to be a great big sister," she stated. "I agree. I think she just fell in love with him," David said.

Snow chuckled. "Who can resist babies, right?" They watched Emma with Joshua. "I remember Emma being that small," Snow said. "Time sure does fly." "Yes it does," he said his focus on his kids.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Whale came to Ruby's room and knocked on the door. She looked up and smiled. "Victor," she called out. "Hey Ruby. May I come in?" "Of course. You're more than welcomed to come in." He sat on the edge of her bed. "How are you and the baby?" he inquired. "We're fine," she replied. He gave a weak smile. Ruby creased her eyebrows. "Victor, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I sent you home early. I should have done something else. I thought things would calm down. I put your life in jeopardy," he confessed. Ruby shook her head and placed a hand over his. "There is no way you could have predicted this. Joshua and I are fine. I know Joshua has a tough road ahead but he's alive and that's all that matters."

Whale shook his head disagreeing. "I'm a doctor. It's my job to prolong your life and keep you healthy." Ruby replied, "Stop blaming yourself. There's no need to beat yourself up and feel guilty. I was the one who felt guilty for not sensing something was wrong sooner. However, David and I were able to get here on time."

"Where's David now?" he asked. "He's probably with Joshua as we speak." Victor nodded his head. "So what's going on with you two? I mean are you a couple now." "We're co-parents. We haven't discussed anything. Besides, he's in love with Snow. I know his heart belongs to her." She remained silent for a while. "I know you were willing to be a father to my son. Do you still want to be a part of his life?"

"Are you sure?" he questioned hopeful. "I am. I'm sure David will be fine with it too," she said.

"I'll be fine with what?" David asked after hearing his name as he approached the room. Ruby looked to Victor. "I need to speak with him alone." Victor squeezed her hand before leaving and shutting the door. "I just came from NICU. Emma and Snow are with him." "How's Emma?" "She's a natural big sister," he said smiling.

"What did you need to talk about?" he asked. "Us," she said. "I know that we will always be friends. I also know that your heart is with Snow. The last thing I wanted was to become between you two. And Victor still wants to be a part of Joshua's life. Is that okay with you?"

David shifted his weight. "How do you feel about him?" "He's a very good friend and he's in love with me. I don't know if I'm there yet but I want him around." David nodded. "I can deal with Whale as long as you are comfortable. As far as Snow, I don't know what's going to happen with us."

Ruby snorted. "Right…you two always find each other." "Red," he admonished. "I'm just saying. I realized that we make better co-parents and friends than lovers. Maybe if things were different, we could have been together. Now, I don't see that happening."

He smiled at her confession. "I guess that crush isn't there anymore." "It's still there," she said with a twinkle in her eye. He chuckled. "I have to admit, I had a crush on you too." Ruby laughed. "Our secret," she responded.

There was a knock on the door and Granny walked in. "Hey Ruby. Hi David," she said. They said their hellos. "I brought you some clothes to change into," she stated. Granny looked between them. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Nothing at all Granny," Ruby said. "I think I'll go see Joshua now. David can take me." Granny nodded her head. "By the way, he's gorgeous like you." "Thank you." "What about me?" David asked jokingly. Granny rolled her eyes. "Of course. You're pretty too." Ruby lightly hit her on the arm. "Come on."

David and Ruby went up to NICU and saw Snow standing outside the window. She turned at their footsteps. She smiled as they went in. There was pain in her heart at the sight of the three of them. It hit her seeing them together finally. She wondered if there was still a chance for her and David or would he want to move on with Ruby.

"You can stop worrying," she heard Whale say. "Worrying about what?" "Them," he said motioning to Ruby and David. "They're friends and I think it's going to stay that way." She turned to him. "How can you be so sure?" "David's heart is with you."

She looked at the family once more hoping Whale was right.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

2 months later…

Snow was getting ready for her date with David. Time slowly brought them together and healed the wounds. She looked in the mirror as she eyed her skinny jeans and shirt. "This better go well." She heard "You look great." Snow smirked and turned to Emma. "Thanks. I don't look desperate, do I?"

Emma chuckled. "Desperate? No. Mary Margaret, he's going to think you look beautiful." "You're just saying that because you are my daughter," she shot back. Emma walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Mary Margaret's chest. "I'm saying it because you are beautiful…and you're my mother." They heard the doorbell ring and Emma felt Snow stiffen. She suppressed a laugh. "I'll get it."

David stood there with flowers in his hands. "Hey Emma," he said. "Flowers. Nice touch," Emma encouraged. She motioned for him to come into the apartment. He saw Snow and smiled. "You look great," he said. "So do you," she replied. He handed her the flowers and she put them in a vase. Emma watched as they acted like teenagers. She rolled her eyes. "Alright David, have her home by 11." Snow rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Snow looked back as Emma winked at her. "Finally things are back to normal," Emma muttered after she closed the door.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Whale were at her apartment with Joshua. "I can't believe he's done so well. It feels like only yesterday he was born," she said. Whale got closer to the crib. "He's a fighter like his mother," he replied. "Thanks. And thank you for being here. It means a lot to all of us."

He smiled. "Us monsters have to stick together," he joked. She laughed softly. "And we throw in a queen, a princess and a prince for good measure," she said back. Whale shook his head. "I can't believe Regina became an aunt to Joshua. She's practically over her every day." Ruby nudged him in the stomach. "Not every day. She's changing and I see how much she's trying to change again. We've become friends and I want her part of his life."

Whale kissed her head. "Whatever you decide is fine. I'm just surprised because of…you know, Daniel." Ruby turned to him. "Regina has moved on somewhat. She knows you aren't going anywhere and she has to interact with you sometime." They watched him for a few more minutes before heading to the couch.

Ruby set the monitor on the table and curled up next to Whale. "Ruby, there's something I've wanted to ask you. Will you consider possibly moving in one day with me? I have room in my house. This apartment can get too small and I want you and Joshua to be comfortable." She sat up and looked at him. "That's sweet of you. I mean, of course, I will have to talk David."

He nodded his head. "I understand. It's just an offer but still hope you will give it some thought," he replied. "I promise. I will think about it."

David and Snow went to the cabin and sat on the porch. Snow laid her head on David's shoulder. "This is nice," she said. "It is," he replied. "I have to admit I was nervous tonight," Snow said. "You? I was the nervous wreck," he admitted. "I wasn't sure how receptive you would be." She looked at him. "I'm still your wife and I love you. I admit you weren't my favorite person a few months ago but I was reminded that your heart was with me."

"By who?" he asked. "Victor," Snow said. "He told me that day in the hospital as we watched you and Ruby with Joshua. It hurt to see the three of you. I wonder if you would be happier with Ruby. Maybe you thought you could start over with her."

His eyes softened. "Hey, you know Ruby and I decided that we were never go down that road. We hurt you and I'll probably never forgive myself for doing that. I love you and Ruby is just my friend." Snow searched his eyes and she could tell he was sincere. "Good. This seems like the perfect opportunity to ask you to come back home." "Really?" he asked. "Really. It's time to rebuild officially."

The next day…

David walked to the apartment during his lunch break. He saw Ruby cradling Joshua. "Red," he called out. "Hey David," she said. She looked down at Joshua. "Guess who is here? It's your dad," she cooed. David walked over and Ruby placed him in arms. "Hey buddy," he said. He turned to Ruby. "Red, he looks more like you every day." She chuckled. "I think he is taking on his father's features," she replied.

"So how did your date go with Snow?" Ruby asked. "She asked me to move back in," he stated. "That's great," Ruby said. "Funny you should mention moving. Victor asked me to consider moving us into his house." David narrowed his eyes. "Why?" he asked. "Because this apartment is too small and he feels we could be more comfortable there."

David wasn't sure how to feel about that. Victor coming around was one thing but them moving in was another. Ruby sensed his hesitation. "You're not okay with this, are you?" "Are you okay with this?" he questioned. "I asked you first," she shot back. David laid Joshua in the crib. "I'm not comfortable with it but it's your decision."

"Why aren't you comfortable with it? I mean you're moving back home with Snow. I don't see what the difference is," Ruby stated. "It's just…will I really be welcomed? He was so willing to be the father and now I feel he's going to be the full time parent here."

Ruby sighed. "You know that I would allow you over whenever you want. If I move in with Victor, it's not like Joshua isn't going to know who you are. I won't be cutting you out. There's no need to worry," she assured him.

"So I'm being concerned for nothing," he tried to joke. "No, I'd have the same concerns if you were to take Joshua and live with Snow. It's okay to be worried. I'd be more worried if you were nonchalant about it."

"When do you move in?" she questioned. "Tomorrow," he said.

That evening, David went to see Whale at the hospital. "Victor, we need to talk." Whale looked at him. "Indeed we do."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Ruby tell me you want her and Joshua to move in with you. I want to know your real reason for asking," David said. "I love Ruby and I love Joshua as he is my own," Whale replied. "I want them with me. They are my world now. I'm not trying to step on your toes. You are the father and will come first in his life. I can't imagine living my life without her."

David processed his words. "So it wouldn't bother you if Ruby calls me in the middle of the night to take care of Joshua." "No. And it's not like Ruby would let me stop her from doing so." David cracked a smile. "Just so you know, I will skin you alive if you ever hurt Ruby and it affects my son," he continued.

"I would expect nothing less from the prince," Whale replied. David chuckled. "Good answer." He left and went to his apartment.

David walked in and saw Snow watching tv. "Hey," he said getting her attention. She looked up and smiled before turning the television off. "Where did you go?" she asked. "To see Ruby. She informed me that Whale asked her to move in with him. I think she plans to accept his offer."

"That's great. They do make a lovely couple. But how do you feel about it?" Snow questioned. "At first, no. Then I talked to Whale and we hashed things out. I guess I felt I was being replaced somehow," he admitted. "You know that won't happen. Ruby wouldn't allow it to happen," Snow responded.

He sat next to her on the couch. He pulled her into his embrace. "Everything worked out in the end," he said placing a kiss on her head. She wrapped an arm around his waist. "It did. However, you still have a lot of ground to make up for." He sighed. "I know and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

She grinned. "Glad to hear it because you're cooking and cleaning until I feel you've earned your keep." She looked up at him innocently. "Alright. Fine. You are mischievous." She laughed. "Things come with a price," she joked.

Ruby went to the hospital gathering enough courage to walk into his office. She knocked on the door. "Come in," she heard. "Victor," she called out. He spun around in his chair.

He stood up placing his hands on her arms. "Is it Joshua? Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He's with Granny. I needed to speak with you alone." He waited for her to continue. "I know our friendship started out unconventional. You were willing to claim a child even though you had no reason to. You have been there for me in more ways than one. I see how much you love Joshua and I couldn't be happier with that. I said all that to say that I'm ready to move in with you."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I'm sure," she replied. She let out a giggle when he spun her around lifting her off the ground. He set her down. "You have no idea how happy you've made me," he said. He kissed with everything he had. "I love you Ruby," he whispered. "I love you too."

Author's note: Story is coming to a close.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Two years later...

Ruby stood in her wedding gown as Regina helped her veil. "You look gorgeous Ruby. Not bad for a wolf," she said jokingly. Ruby snorted. "Thanks...I think." "I can't believe you're getting married. I was wondering when he would be brave enough to propose," Regina said.

"You weren't the only one," Ruby said. "It's been bumpy but we made it," she said smiling. "I'm glad now you can stop coming over my house and raiding my fridge." Ruby glanced over her shoulder. "You know you can't stay mad at me forever," Ruby teased. "I guess this what having a friend is like. Being a bridesmaid. It comes with the territory."

"I'm glad you and Snow have settle the dust sort of," Ruby said. "Yes. We have our differences but we are civil for your sake. I take it she still with David and Joshua." "Yep," she said. There was a knock on the door and Regina answered. "Hello David," she said. She turned her attention to the little boy on David's hip. "Hi Josh," she cooed. "Gina!" he said making Regina laugh.

"I'm sure you want to see the bride," she said to David. "May I?" he asked. Regina sidestepped letting him through. "Be right back Ruby," she announced.

David took in Ruby's appearance. "Red, you look stunning." "Thank you David," she said. "What brings you back here so soon?" she questioned. "Someone missed his mama," he said smiling. Ruby reached out and he instantly went to her. "Mama," he said. "Did you miss me?" she asked. He nodded his head. She kisses the side of his head. "Mama missed you too."

"So are you ready?" David asked. "Yes but I'm also terrified. What if I'm not good at it?" she questioned. "Nonsense. You are a wonderful person and you will make that guy out there happy. As long as you love each other and have each other's backs through thick and thin, you'll be married for a long time."

Ruby smiled. "My happy ending." "Yeah, your happy ending." Regina walked in. "It's nearly time." Snow came up from behind. "You look beautiful Ruby." "Thanks Snow." Snow came into the room. "Ready to go Joshua?" Snow asked holding out her arms. "Mama Snow," he said. Snow held him close. "Be right back," she announced.

David faced Ruby again after they left. "Start of a new life," he said. She nodded her head and chuckled. "Is it weird that you are escorting me down the aisle?"

"Maybe but who's going to stop us?" "Point taken," she said. He held out his arm and she hooked her arm in his. "Red, you know that I'll always be here for you." "I know. And I'll always be there for you. You're one of my best friends."

He untangled himself from her and lifted up her veil. He kissed her forehead. "That's my girl. Thick and thin, right?" "Thick and thin," she replied. He pulled down her veil and escorted her out the room.

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who read this story. Until next time.


End file.
